Wishing On A Star
by DontFightTheNight
Summary: A short story. The Doctor faces the loss of Rose on Bad Wolf Bay, then something very confusing happens.


"Rose, I-" She faded. Her hopeful face, Bad Wolf Bay, everything was gone, and he was left standing on the deck of his TARDIS. The Brown haired man looked down, dejected, and full of grief. That was his one chance. The only one he would get.

Now, Rose was locked in another universe, one parallel to his but impossible to reach again. He would never get to see her again, but it was the only way she would be happy. There, she had her mother and father. She could finally live with the man who gave her life, the very same that died.

And it wasn't like she was alone, Micky went with her. Her former boyfriend. The Doctor knew that he would watch over her. No matter what.

Still, the fact that she could be happy and safe didn't put his mind to rest. He loved her so dearly, and never got to tell her. He was so close... Standing there with her on Bad Wolf Bay, but that was only an image of him. Still, he could have told her.

The man took a step, before sitting on the floor of the TARDIS, around him, his TARDIS hummed her sorrow. Rose was loved by everyone.

The Doctor sat there for hours, dwelling on his mistakes and grief.

"I wish you didn't have to go." He muttered to himself, his eyes filling with tears.

"I wish I could be with you..." The man tilted his head, staring straight up and throw the hatch in the room that the TARDIS had opened for him. There, he could see the stars. All of them brilliant and millions of miles away. A whole new world, full of new lives, and new stories.

"I wish I could be with her. No matter what that did to my timeline."

For a moment, nothing happened, then the stars flashed brilliantly, lighting up the entire sky. The Doctor stared, confused, before standing. The TARDIS began to move and lurch. The world around him went dark as he closed his eyes. What had he done?

The man woke later. He couldn't place how much time had elapsed while he was out. Now, he was on a bed, covered to the shoulders in comfy, soft, blankets. The Doctor looked around for a moment, confused, at the room. It was nothing like his TARDIS. The walls were wooden and a plain tan. There were pictures hung of faces. Some his, some hers. The man fixed his eyes on one picture. A wedding photo of Rose she smiled out at the camera as a man kissed her cheek. A man that looked remarkably similar to himself. That's because it was him! The image was of Rose and the Doctor! Their wedding!

The Doctor sat up, gazing around the room some more. All around him were normal house things. Desks, tables, a closet, clothing, and nick-nacks. Normal human-family things!

His hand flung to his chest. He kept it there only to feel a single heartbeat. The heartbeat of a human, not Timelord.

The door opened as Rose peeked her head in.

"So you are awake! Come on! Get up, you've practically slept the day away!"

The woman bounced to him, grabbing his hand and pulling him up off the bed. She stood in front of him smiling, before leaning up to peck him on the cheek. A delightful and confusing kiss.

"Um... Rose... Where am I? Where are we?" The Doctor looked around again, before his eyes settled on her face.

"You're in our house... Like you have been all night..." Rose looked very un-amused. "Did you have that dream again?" She gripped his hand tightly. The Doctor stared at her.

"Again?" He asked,

"The one where you're an alien traveling space and you loose me? You've been having the same dream almost every night."

"Have I?" Rose sighed,

"Come on, let's go downstairs and have breakfast." She tried to smile at him as he followed her out into the hall.

The house they were in was completely unfamiliar to him. He felt like he had never been there before, but Rose acted like they had always been here.

"Em... Rose? We're... married?" This question was met with a nasty glare from the woman who only held up her left hand.

"Ah, okay..." He replied, not wanting to upset the woman.

What was going on? He could remember every detail from the 'dream' that Rose said he had been having for a long time, but he couldn't remember a single thing from this life that he had now. He couldn't even remember his name.

The man didn't touch his breakfast, nor did he engage in much conversation that Rose incessantly tried to create.

There had to be something else going on here. He lost her, and he could remember that clearly, yet here she was, claiming that they've been together for nearly four years.

"I just feel like there's something else going on here!" He said.

"The only thing going on is that you're being thick!"

"I'm being thick?! There are lifetimes of memories in my head, and none of them are of this life!"

"What, are you saying that this doesn't exist?!"

"Well, yeah!"

"So you're thick, and crazy!"

"I'm not crazy! I just think this is too good to be true!" The argument stopped then, and Rose subsided to barely a whisper.

"What do you mean..?" She looked lost, and hurt.

"Well, in the things I can remember, I love you, like I do now, but I can never have you. We couldn't settle down and have a house. There was something stopping us. And then you were gone. Then, I wake up and you're here inside the perfect life that I've always wanted for us. It just seems odd, ya know?"

"Yeah..I do know." Rose dipped her head, and tear finally rolled down her cheeks. The man sat down beside Rose, trying to comfort her.

"This was a second chance." She said after a moment, looking up and at him with her big sad eyes. The Doctor just stared.

"We heard your wish. That you just wanted her. This was it. And you couldn't even enjoy it." Rose stopped crying, and stood. Backing away from him.

"A second chance..?" He repeated, she nodded.

"And you ruined it." With a wave of her hand, the Doctor woke up back on the deck of the TARDIS.


End file.
